


The Light that Captures the Darkness

by AuraWhiteFox



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Apathic Character, Callous disregard of human life, Deathnotes, Fix-It, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kira Has a Plan, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shingami Hybrid, Sorry Not Sorry, Strawberries, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel, or he's just winging it, some stupidly from characters, that you may like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had died but an occurrence of horrific importance called for him to be brought back. Now Kira has been tasked with saving his world, problem? He isn’t allowed to change his past actions. How will he solve this while also changing things for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except my cat. So all characters and settings are a product of the magnificent minds of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I’m just playing in their sandbox for the moment. 
> 
> Summary sucks but I’m terrible at them anyway. Sorry about that. Story is much better I promise, will reword the summary later once I’ve thought of something more clever. This will mostly be Gen but of course will have pre-slash hints between Kira and L. But nothing overly sexual. Mostly it’s a story about friendship and hardship while also enjoying life while also having this big important mission hanging around Kira’s neck like a noose.
> 
> I’ve gone over the first chapter about ten times and each time I do I keep finding mistakes, I know if I keep looking it over I will find more and more and I won’t ever get it posted up because I will never be satisfied with it. Oh well. Hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> I will be trying to stay to a posting schedule of every other Friday for now (So every 2 weeks), maybe later it will change to every week or sadly become once a month. Depends if I ever get time to actually write anything between my job and sleep. 
> 
> The title is also a work in progress, right now it’s similar to the original title of my old work because I can’t think of anything clever. If anyone has any ideas once I’ve got more of the story posted I’m all ears. But for now…bleh.

Everything was…darkness.

Nothing existed in the Void. Beginnings and endings were just a pleasing after-thought, if such a being who resided in the void could have such things.

Things like…thoughts, feelings…a physical body.

Pleasant thoughts at first that quickly turned into tortured ideals as time slipped away like sand in an hourglass.

Although time did not exist in the Nothingness either, it was a strange thing- to feel like nothing was happening and yet everything was passing you by as you stayed absolutely still, motionless and silent.

For a creature to be put into this non-existent place and stripped away of its identity it was akin to the purest of tortures. Not of body, since any being that resided here had no body, not of the mind, since without a body there could be no mind, so there is no sense of self or thought to be tortured.

No, it was torture in its purest form…for the _Soul_.

Because only a creature who had committed the most hideous crimes in life would have been sentenced to Void for all eternity as punishment for its sins.

The creature knew this, it was the only thing it was allowed to know. It didn’t know its name, if it had a gender, who it use to be, anything that would have been constructed as a personality had been wiped clean before it had been thrown into the darkness.

…or maybe not wiped clean, but hidden from the creature.

It was gradual but as time passed, or didn’t as was the case of Nothingness, the creature slowly became aware of itself.

Slowly, ever so slowly the creature became more than it had been before.

Small thoughts began to form, half-thoughts of nothing in particular or importance. After a while the creature began to experience something new and utterly terrifyingly in its small existence.

It didn’t knew how it knew of such a thing or what it really entailed but it was a petrifying emotion and soon enough the creature began to wish for its un-existence back.

But whoever or whatever had thrown the creature into the Void in the first place must have had some kind of twisted sense of humor because not only did the boredom increase, other feelings began to trickle down onto the creature’s existence.

Fear, anger, sadness, depression, fretfulness and boredom, boredom, _boredom_.

Nothing positive, nothing nice, just negative and tiring emotions.

After that came the conscious thought process.

The creature began to question its own existence, who it was, why it was here, where here was and other such thoughts.

No answers came to the creature as it began to…-fidget with its anxiety.

Even with such thoughts buzzing in the ether around it, the creature still had no idea of what kind of being it was or had been.

It knew it was… _is? …_ had been corrupt at one point in its existence, probably before the Nothingness became its whole world. It knew this just as well as it knew that being here was a punishment.

Even without anything else it knew only that creatures such like itself were thrown into the Void and even though it had never meet another creature in Nothingness it knew that there were others like it, trapped- imprisoned like itself.

To become creatures of Nothingness.

But whatever force that had placed _this_ creature into this endless Void seemed to be having a change of heart because the creature was now becoming very, very aware of itself.

It still didn’t have a physical vessel but the creature was beginning to realize that the Nothingness wasn’t a physical place. The space was everything and nothing, its very existence was a VOID. It was the beginning of time itself and the end of all things. The beginning of life and that of death.

It made the creature realize how insignificant its own existence was. Although it began to appreciate the idea of even having a one in the first place.

It realized a lot of things as it began to grow, or re-grow at the case was.

It realized that it did have a gender, or had one at any case. It had been male, a boy…no a young man. It didn’t really leave any kind of impression on the creature, it would have felt the same kind of dullness if it had realized it had been a female, a woman. Maybe it if had been something _unique,_ inter-sexed maybe? It would have made things more interesting at least.

The creature dismissed these thoughts as unimportant and instead marveled that it could even have unimportant thoughts now.

A feeling of tingling overtook the creature, it realized that it was feeling a physical sensation now and excitement overtook the boredom that was plaguing it.

Was it leaving Nothingness? If so…where would it go? Who would the creature become?

These thoughts were a whirlwind inside the creature, repeating themselves until even the creature grew tired of them.

But even this excitement died down when nothing happened after a period of time. The tingling became annoying and the creature began to resent it when nothing else happened. Its thoughts began to circle again and again and boredom began to set in once more.

It began to make noises in its physical-less head for the hell of it. Silence in the Void was normal but now that the creature was more self-aware it needed something to fill the silence inside and out.

The only thing it could think of was the letters that created the thoughts in his head, the alphabet.

Ah (A), bah (B), c-ss (C), eh (E), “f-ff.” (F)

The creature stopped and quivered, the tingling was worse now and it honestly didn’t know how long it had been steadily getting worse and it just hadn’t realized it.

The creature tried to re-do whatever it had done before but the tingling stopped him.

It began to experience something it hadn’t yet experience. Pain.

The creature squirmed and whined in the containment of its own being.

It had no concept of pride or embarrassment. Such thoughts crossed and flew from its mind.

For the creature it was felt like an eternity of agony had passed before the pain became a dull ache and even that faded to a distant discomfort.

“W-wh-“

Sound again. Sound coming from itself.

The creature squealed and then realized it could feel the sound from its…throat.

It had a throat- a mouth to which these sounds were coming from.

A body.

A physical body.

“H-h-h-he-hell-hello?”

Nothing answered back for a long time.

**“Greetings, child.”**

The creature’s emotions swirled dangerously, any higher brain function that it once had become nothing more than a mess of fear and elation. It calmed down when a heavy force began to push down on it, dulling its emotions enough to think clearly once again.

“W-w-who?”

**“Soon enough for all that. First you’ve got to finish assembling yourself before you become any use to me.”**

Assembling?

**“You are almost there, just a few more pieces and then we can have a proper chat. Although maybe you will want to leave a bit of yourself behind, I imagine that there are parts of yourself that you find…distasteful.”**

For the creature to find any of itself distasteful it would need to know what would consist of distastefulness. It found itself…annoyed at the voice and its casualness of the creature disregarding itself when it only just now knew that there were pieces of a self to lose.

Circles of circles of circles, going nowhere.

The creature tried to pull whatever self it had left from the Nothingness, not knowing if it was doing it correctly and not really caring, the voice was implying that he’d be leaving the moment he was done and he wanted to be gone from here _now_ and not a moment sooner.

**“Almost young one…this is getting a bit tedious though. I guess that’s good enough, you will be functional on what you have of your soul. It’s only a few broken pieces left. You will fill the Mu in your soul later…maybe if I’m feeling generous I will fill them for you with something better.”**

“W-what?” Mu??

But the voice didn’t answer him, instead the creature felt pain once again fill its whole existence and without even knowing it the creature blacked out.

 

When the creature awoke it was fully self-aware in a way it hadn’t been for a very long time. It wasn’t a creature any longer, a product of the Void.

No…it- his name was…

**“Kira. Be welcomed, child.”**

Kira looked up with eyes filled with dark knowledge. Memories were quickly filling the blanks in his mind as he analyzed everything that came to him. It seemed like the voice realized that he needed to do such a thing because it went silent, waiting on him to become aware once again.

As he sat there he found himself in luck, any emotions attached to the memories were containing themselves so that he wouldn’t break down into a drooling, screaming mess.

He analyzed the memories clinically, it was like watching someone else’s life or a program. It didn’t impact him, he didn’t feel anything as he reviewed his life growing up, a child with a superior intellect to those around him, mentally neglected and isolated from those around him.

Although if he was analyzing the memories correctly it seemed to mostly be the child’s own fault, the feeling of superiority kept the child away from those he could make an honest connection too. Kira knew instinctively though that the child must have felt something for its main family unit at the very least. He reviewed everything with a feeling of apathy as the child grew to a pre-teen and then to a teenager, mentally staved for companionship on an equal or even more superior level.

He watched as the man-child isolated himself even more emotionally and contracted a fake persona for others around him so that they wouldn’t question him or doubt his sanity.

It was kind of sad in its own tragic way. How this child’s views of the world became so warped because of emotions such as pride and human expectation of how the world should be and not how it really was.

It was easy now, to see how the teenager had succumb to the powers of the Deathnote and the influence of Ryuk.

After that the memories of the case and his own devious plans and the death of L Lawliet, and life beyond it until his own timely demise. His own ending was kind of… pathetic if he wanted to be honest with himself. He was like a toddler who’d had his toy taken from him in punishment, a child throwing a dramatic tantrum.

Which- was probably what he was doing for all those years. Kira felt bemused to about his old self.

“It’s like a soap opera.” Kira mused and as the voice laughed darkly.

**“I’m glad you think so since so many of my children watched your life like a cinematic drama.”**

Kira finally looked up and took a long look around at where he’d been dumped.

He was in some kind of desert, he didn’t recognize any of the terrain and the color of the sky and ground was all off, shades of unknown color filled his vision.

He wasn’t on earth, although that made sense considering he was dead.

Even so it felt familiar, not in a way that meant he’d been here before but in a distant way that spoke about someone talking about it and you remembering it in a vague way years later.

Finally turning his attention frontward he first took notice of the large throne made of some kind of bone, bent and shaped into unnatural shapes, though they could be natural for this plane of existence so who was he to judge.

Sitting on the throne was a being, a creature that changed shape and twisted itself in and out of reality that Kira could feel himself getting a headache even looking at him.

“Could you…stop that?” Kira asked and then paused for a second before continuing. “Please?” It didn’t hurt to be polite after all, he didn’t really know who it was that was in front of him but he could only guess that it? He? She? Was powerful.

**“Hmm? Oh that’s right, you are still have humanity in your soul, although I changed much of it already, you still have at most a human casing. I can only imagine that it would be unpleasant to gaze upon me. I can’t stop it. No…but I can do something about you.”** The being chuckled and before he could ask what it meant Kira felt a burning sensation and closed his eyes.

He could feel his whole body shifting and changing. Much like the creature before him he imagined.

It lasted only a short time and before Kira knew it, it was over.

Opening his eyes he gazed back at the creature…no. Not a creature. Kira had been a creature back in that Nothingness, he’d been a creature back when he’d been human.

The being in front of him was so much more. A real God.

**“There now, how’s that? Feel better?”** The God asked mockingly.

“Yes, thank you.” Kira answered honestly. “I have to ask…who are you?”

**“That’s right, I haven’t yet introduced myself. Although with that intellect of yours I’m sure you can figure it out yourself.”**

Kira huffed but decided to comply instead of complain. He analyzed the God in front of him again and noted that though it was much easier to look upon him, the God still changed its very reality every second but now it wasn’t nauseating to look upon anymore. Instead it was fascinating and Kira couldn’t help but find it mesmerizing as well.

Now to think, who could this God be? Kira wasn’t a Catholic, Shinto or a Buddhist. In fact he’d been an atheist in his life despite his own family being passively into Shintoism, although that was mostly his mother’s upbringing coming into play. Religion hadn’t played a big part of his life even with Shinigami and Deathnotes coming into his life.

He doubted religion had anything to do with this God in the first place.

Now Shinigami’s on the other hand Kira knew existed and while Ryuk was reluctant in answering any of his more mystical questions that he’d asked in a fit of boredom he figured out a few things on his own.

There was only one that this God could be.

“You’re the Shinigami King aren’t you.”

**“That wasn’t even a question, so sure of yourself are you? But in this case you are correct. That is what my children call me. Only the very old ones still called me Father.”**

O-kay.

**“I’m sure you have many questions. But I grow bored quickly so I’ll just get down to it shall I? You are the remnants of the human being Yagami Light, only a fractured piece of a tortured and twisted soul. Even if you hadn’t died as you did you wouldn’t have survived much longer, humans aren’t meant to weld my Deathnotes, your mind was being eaten every second you’d breathed, driving the young human insane without him realizing it. It was…funny to some of my children, to be fair most of them were terribly bored with their own existence. I gave them something…productive to do after that.”**

“You speak like we are different people.” Kira realized with a hitch in his breath. It had been an old childhood fear, to be driven into insanity without realizing it or being able to stop it.

**“Because in a sense you are different people. Kira may be what the humans on earth named Yagami Light but you…you are truly the essence of Kira, it is who you truly are. Tell me…what name have you been calling yourself right now? Light…or Kira?”**

Kira inhaled sharply. “Kira.”

**“Yes.”** If the Shinigami God had lips Kira knew it would be smirking.

**“You were human in that life, a human with a tool it should never have touched, with dreams and inspirations that defined the limits of what it was to be human. In your history there had been only a handful of humans that changed the course of the future all on his or her own. You were one of them. Although know this child, I say that you changed the course of time, that doesn’t mean it was a good thing or a bad thing.”**

“I don’t feel…attached.” Kira confessed. “I mean I’m not pleased or angry about wining or dying. I- honestly? I really don’t care. I know what I must have felt living all of that but I don’t feel any of that emotion now. In fact I find it a little embarrassing.”

**“It’s the otherness I put into you and the time you spent in Mu that changed you. You are ageless and above that now. Now as to why I pulled you from the Nothingness in the first place.”** The King seemed to pause for dramatic purposes and Kira was hard pressed not to roll his eyes. He could see now where Ryuk had gotten his sense of flair.

**“After the death of your human self the world continued on, although what people considered moral and immoral changed somewhat, but humans tend to do such things from time to time so that wasn’t really an issue. The large amount of deaths that you were responsible for caused an imbalance truthfully. Not to mention a large scale war broke out soon after when it became clear that their god ‘Kira’ was gone. In short only a few short years after your death humans were the cause of their own extinction while also managing to destroy a good portion of the world in their destructive way, which in case, caused the death of many other earth creatures and quite literally ruined the environment for any future generations or other species to live.”**

**“Usually I wouldn’t care about any of this, your world is not the only one I govern and is in fact one of the more primitive and lesser ones. But your world is the primary food source for my children. Human life force as it was. Most of my children died off soon after, not having stored enough life in their books to live off of. I grew…angry, and I was not the only one.”**

**“There was another old God that held onto life while most of the others died off, although a few are still around. She was my equal in power, maybe even more so. I believe you know her as Gaia. Mother Earth. She was the Life Force that created this Earth in the first place. After that appalling little war ruined her she was dying and my children with her. I don’t have the power I once did to create life like I once did long ago, when my Shinigami were just a distance thought to be dreamt of. Before dying Gaia gave me the last of her power, enough so that while I can’t create life I can pull a soul out of Mu and work with that.”**

**“Sadly I can’t really influence the human world, much less the past. It’s not that it’s not in my power…just rules, you understand. But that doesn’t mean I can’t stretch my influence through someone else.”**

“Me.” Kira said. “You want me to do something about it.”

**“To an extent, yes. There are a few problems that will entitle though. The past already happened and Fate hates it when big changes happen to the time-line. Re-writing or something like that. I tend to ignore whatever Fate says when she speaks.”**

“Fate is a woman?” Kira couldn’t help but feel bemused. Looks like his fellow humans got it right when they created that quote, ‘Fate is a Bitch’.

**“At the moment, although she may change into something different, I think she’s still sulking over the death of humans, they were a primary source of amusement for us after all. That is the only reason why you are here after all. Even she realizes that something needs to be done. While a lot of the Old Ones are already gone, the few that had survived like myself already feel themselves fading. Because of my connection to other worlds I will survive yet but it will be a…lonely existence. Much like you experienced in Mu I imagine.”**

**“The time-line must be preserved in a way, so the existence of ‘Kira’ will still have to be created and most of the big events in your life will have to be relived but you will be able to changed small events that will lead to bigger ones enough that the time-line will be subtly change enough that everything should correct itself. There will be death, a lot of it but not necessary the same amount as last time I hope.”** The Shinigami King’s voice was filled with weary amusement. **“You won’t feel the same drive to become a human god or to clean up humanity in a misguided attempt through fear and worship.”**

Kira wrinkled his nose at the mention of his…passed exploits in life. Like he said earlier, embarrassing.

“So let me clarify things just in case I missed anything.” Kira said with slight sarcasm coating his voice. “After my death the world went to shit without me there to wipe humanity’s asshole and everyone died, taking the world with them. Now while that may not have affected you much since you said you have other worlds out there to supply yourself on but the same couldn’t be said for the Shinigami like Ryuk and others, I’m guessing they all died as well and other Gods like yourself that supplied themselves on humanity began to die and this saddened Fate, whose a woman at this time, enough that she has agreed to changing the time-line enough so that none of this happens. Not to mention that Mother Earth herself gave you the power to yank my tattered soul out of the abyss. Which by the way, will that affect me as well?”

**“Most likely, I did use her power to pull you out so remnants of that power will most likely still be with you even when you are sent back. I don’t know how that will influence you or if it will at all. Only time and Fate knows.”**

“Moving on then, it seems I also have to be creative and subtle enough that no huge events are changed enough to be noticeable from the original time-line. I’m guessing so that the past Fate doesn’t pull a bitch fit and has it out for the present me and yourself? So I will have to take up my persona again and murder criminals without being influenced by the Deathnote this time or Ryuk.”

**“Since you are no longer human the Deathnote will not influence you like it had before. You will keep a clear mind and be in complete control of your own actions. As for Ryuk…that son of mine was always a little rebellious, I leave it up to you in dealing with him with however you would like. No one but yourself will be aware. You may…play around with him if you like.”** Now that was definitely a smirk, or at least the very least the feelings of smugness were practically coming out in waves from the King. **“I know how much you enjoy being the puppeteer, even without the driving force that had been pushing you l imagine that hasn’t changed.”**

Kira thought about it and agreed, without the haze of the Deathnote and humanity weighting him down, whatever that meant, he could appreciate the game much more.

Because that was what this whole thing was, a game.

A game of revolution, a game to evolve, a game to say fuck it and change actions, not to better humanity or anything noble like that. Kira knew better now, better now that he’d lived through everything and had a better respect for life, but not necessarily humans.

In fact he had less respect for humans now than he had before and it had been pretty below the line before.

The only one he had ever respected before had been his family and…L.

“L…” Kira whispered fervently. “Will I have to kill him again?”

**“I leave that up to you. If events are changed enough by that point that you can allow the human L Lawliet to keep his life then that’s at your indiscretion. But I will warn you now, if events follow the same pattern to the letter as it did before you will have no choice in the matter. If it comes to that you may already be too late to change anything.”**

“Alright then, no pressure or anything.”

**“Oh you will feel the pressure, although not anytime soon. You will be sent to a time before Ryuk drops the Deathnote to earth, but not too far back.”**

**“Now, I know you might be wondering why I keep saying that your no longer completely human now.”**

This had crossed Kira’s mind once or twice since the King first mentioned it.

**“When Yagami died his soul was taken and banished to Mu for his crimes. Not because of the hundreds of thousands of lives he’d taken but because of his use of the Deathnote, a weapon of another world that wasn’t his to use or own. When it was decided that I would be using him to fix things I tried to find all the pieces of the soul of Yagami in the Nothingness but I only found a small portion of the whole. You are not the whole of Yagami Light, so I took the pieces and let you assemble yourself as best you can and you did so, admirably at that.”**

**“I then took parts of myself and filled the rest, which is why you are detached I would say to your own history. Almost to the point of being a whole different person. Although like I mentioned before I believe that being in Mu for so long of a time may have washed out the more…volatile parts of your personality, in truth you are more true to your soul now then you ever were as the human Light.”**

**“In life you were three people, the young but charismatic Yagami Light who was disillusioned with the world but still had hope for a better one, I have no doubt that would have changed if he’d grown up a little more and become an adult in the world and lost that naivety of his, but who knows? He could have become a beacon of justice all on his own, much like that detective L had become.”**

**“After that comes the insane but inspiring Kira, who had tricked himself into believing that murdering criminals or people who have slighted him would save the rest of humanity. But in reality the criminals, the worse of the worse just got better about hiding their crimes and Kira could only kill those whose name and face was public, so he unknowingly spared many a serial killer or molester. Then there was the Yagami Light who had lost his memories of Kira and had regained his innocence and belief in humanity and even found friendship with another human being, only to lose that once again when the taint of the Deathnote touched him once again and his innocence was corrupted deeper into insanity at a faster rate.”**

**“Now here you stand before me, a fourth version of yourself, but one who is truer to his nature. This you is more alike to a true hybrid, a soul that has hints of humanity in it as well as Shinigami and possibly Life Energy if I had to guess.”**

**“As of now you will have two forms, your human shell which is what everyone will see unless you will it otherwise and then that of your true form. Which is what you look like now, if you would look over there you will see of which I speak.”**

Kira felt confused and anxious as he listen to the Shinigami King’s words. He turned his head and noted a large mirror that definitely hadn’t been there before situated by the throne which the King sat upon.

He stared and kept staring at the reflection without making a single sound.

He looked…different.

His hair was longer than it had ever been in life. Reaching to just below his shoulders, the color hardly resembled what it once had been which had been a soft auburn shade, so much lighter than the rest his family that it had sparked rumors better said behind closed doors.

Now it was closer to a blond shade, almost golden in color with a red tint at the edges.

He was taller too, he’d been 5’11 which was typical of his Asian heritage. Now if he had to guess he would say he was around 6’2 and paler then snow, a very unnatural paleness that made his skin look like it was glowing. He thought about it for a minute and nodded absently, it made sense, Ryuk and Rem had both been freakishly tall and he could only imagine that the rest of the Shinigami were alike in that way. Actually he was probably on the short side of the Shinigami family tree. Which Kira found annoying but tried to brush away the thought. Ryuk had been very tall, easily almost eight feet and Rem had practically been the same way.

His eyes were scarlet, bleeding into what use to be the white of his eyes and leaving a golden pupil in the middle. It looked like someone had poured melted gold into a pot of fresh blood. Around his narrow eyes it looked like someone had brushed gold dust around the edges, making his eyes stand out even more, he knew instinctively that it was a part of him and not make-up, much like Ryuk’ s clown smile lips.

Speaking of lips, he drew his back and noted that his teeth were razor sharp, very carnivorous and closely resembling Ryuk’s shark teeth but on a much smaller scale. Lifting up his arms he noticed that his hands resembled claws with very sharp tips and long double jointed fingers. Something that he noticed all the Shinigami he had met thus far had sported as well. It was probably a trait all Shinigami shared considering that they needed the digits to write names down in order to live and for that they needed to be able to hold a pen.

Now to categorize the clothing that he was wearing, which was _not_ the suit he’d died in.

Looking down slowly Kira observed himself and felt himself go in a state of amused horrification, for he was wearing the kind of outfit that as a human he wouldn’t have been caught dead in.

A white and vaguely artistically frayed jacket covered his chest. The longer he stared at it the more he noticed it resembled a straightjacket that those old insane asylums in America had used for their criminal insane decades ago and one that L had subjected him too during his confinement when he had been put under suspicion of being Kira.

There were buckles and straps along the arms, back and front, most likely entrainment purposes. And Kira couldn’t help but remember the time that Watari was ordered to buckle him up good and tight. He had lost feeling in his limbs soon after and it had been utter agony when he had been released so that he could stretch and avoid permeant damage to his arms and back.

Kira couldn’t help but chuckle, his mind gone back to the memories of L handcuffing them together, he had no doubt that the sugar obsessed detective would have approved with the modification of this jacket. There were more buckles on this one then the old one he had worn, so if he was restrained in this jacket it would no doubt be next to impossible for him to escape.

Mostly though he knew L would find the irony of him once again being in a restraint garment laughable and prefect.

The stitching was quite interesting too, it wasn’t white like the outfit but a combination of black and gold, the pattern was also something he’d never seen before and would have to investigate at a later date when he had time to go over the details.

The pants were white as well and were tight along his waist and thighs but flowed freely below the knee to his feet. Ankle boots in white leather completed the assembly with pointed heels that lifted him about an inch up.

The most notable change though?

He had goddamn wings.

He couldn’t help the wide smile that crossed his face, as a feeling of giddiness overtook him. Hadn’t he once told Ryuk that he would have done a Shinigami deal for a pair of wings?

_He would be able to fly._

After a moment of just basking in awe at having his own wings he took a closer look at them. They were large, easily dwarfing himself with a wing span of at least eight feet spread out. They were also white like his outfit, with the same traces of gold and black throughout the white. They weren’t bat like wings like Rem’s but neither were they feathered like Ryuk’s. Instead they were soft, like the most delicate silk and shimmered in the light. The extra coloring on the skin almost made it fairy like.

He ran his palm slowly over them as he consciously moved them around, he could feel them now that he knew they existed. He also instinctively knew that despite their apparent delicateness the wings were anything but.

They were a weapon all on their own…Kira smiled as the edges became razor sharp and swung his whole body around in a circle, letting his wings fan outward.

The top part of the mirror crashed down at his feet.

“I think I’ll enjoy this.”

**“Ha ha ha! I almost feel disappointed I won’t be able to see what havoc you spawn.”**

“Oh you haven’t seen nothing yet.” Kira smiled, “I’m also almost disappointed you won’t be there to see it, I’m sure the entertainment factor alone would have been worth allowing me this second chance.”

The King laughed and Kira couldn’t help but join in.

After a few minutes of just releasing the tension and enjoying the moment, Matsuda would be so proud, Kira stopped laughing and took a deep breath. The King likewise stopped at the exact same second that he did, although a stray chuckle could be heard now and again from the reality bending God.

“I’d like something clarified if you don’t mind. You saw I have two forms?”

**“Yes, your true form, the one you are in now. It’s who you truly are now. A Shinigami at heart. There will also be the body you are transported into, that of your younger human self. You will be able to switch on a mere thought to one or the other. Although only those who touch your Deathnote or other Shinigami will be able to see you as you are now. Your human body will fade out at that time so I discourage you from changing forms in front of another person. Especially if they have no knowledge of you. While both of your bodies have a slight similarity in appearance no one will connect the two with all the differences, especially the species gap. So even if my children see you in your Shinigami form they won’t automatically think of you as Yagami Light. Just another brother who’s decided to wander the human world, although no one will be able to recognize you seeing as you are basically a newborn, something they will dismiss out of hand since I haven’t been able to recreate any of my children longer then you humans have existed.”**

“Interesting, I can live with that.” Kira nodded, “What would happen if I die?”

**“That’s a bit more complicated. I assume you mean if you are killed as a human, if you die then Yagami Light is dead. There is no real coming back from that. Your soul will detach itself permanently and you will become a full-fledged Shinigami. No longer will you be a hybrid at that stage or human. Once this happens you will become bound to all the rules and laws of the Shinigami Realm like all of your brothers and sisters, under my rule.”**

“Going by what you’re saying I’m not under law now?” Kira asked, not wanting to dwell on the unpleasant feeling in his chest at the thought of having to leave his body and life behind. Because that’s what it amounted too. If he died then he died. His soul had been changed for good so there won’t be a heaven or hell or even the Void for him. He’d be locked into the Shinigami Realm with the rest of the boring Shinigami and stuck in the trash filled wasteland that made up this world.

**“That’s correct. Since you are the first hybrid in existence my laws shouldn’t be able to hold you. You after all have humanity in your soul and there is the rather dull thing called ‘free will’. Something I believe that my child Ryuk thought he’d exercise. He started a trend I think among his siblings. With Gelus saving that blond human child from death and then Rem doing the same thing, for the same child even! Curious thing, this ‘free will’. It seems to cause more death then not.”**

“You’re not wrong.” Kira smirked but with a tired tilt of his lips. He actually didn’t mind the idea of being a Shinigami so much. He had pretty much sucked as a decent human being so who knows? Maybe he’d do better as a Reaper of Death.

Although the first thing he’d do if he got sent back to the Shinigami Realm would be to install some proper management. No more lazy and no good Shinigami who did nothing but gamble for centuries on bones and the years they got from their Deathnotes.

**“It’s time.”** The King suddenly stated and the slight feeling of twisted camaraderie that had been between them was shattered as the weight of Kira’s fate hung heavy in the air.

“Right then.” Kira brought his wings in closer to his body. “How are we doing this and how will I know if I stopped the world ending or not?”

**“To answer your second question, you won’t. This time-line, the one you were born in originally will become totally erased and since I will not retain any memories of this time-line you will just have to hope you make the correct choices. The moment you are sent back you will be creating an alternative time-line, after all.”**

**“As to your first question…”** The King was suddenly standing right in front of Kira, no longer on his throne. Kira was so startled that he flinched but had no time to back away. **“Heh have fun Kira, killer of millions and savior of the future.”**

Then The Shinigami King overcame Kira and swallowed him in a sheen of swirling light and pressure.

Kira was thankful that he passed out well before then.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Please R&R, it truly helps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there is probably a lot of OOC, it’s a given since 1) its fanfiction. 2) A time-travel piece. 3) Kira is no longer just another human and in fact doesn’t really see himself as Yagami Light but instead just sees himself as Kira. 4) …because of reasons.
> 
> So anyway, I wasn’t planning on updating for another week to give myself time to get ahead of myself on chapters, but I thought I’d update a little early.
> 
> Right now though this is it. I have an outline for at least the next 5 or so chapters but they aren’t written yet. I will try to get another chapter written out tomorrow so I can post that next week. Hopefully we can stay on a weekly schedule. We will see. Do not be alarmed though if there isn’t another update for a week or two or three. I’m working on it.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this. I’m incorporating a few things from the new tv show. Not a lot or anything but a few names or events. Because of reasons yet again. You don’t have to watch it to understand or anything. Remember this is mostly going to follow the manga.  
> Enjoy

 

Kira awoken rapidly, an old reflex that came from having a Shinigami- let’s say its name was Ryuk- watching him intently as he slept peacefully after massacring dozens of convicts that day and would decide to do things to his person when he grew bored.

Like dropping a five hundred paged dictionary onto Kira’s genitals.

“Big brother! Wake up, it’s getting late and your breakfast is getting cold!” A loud knocking accompanied the words from the other side of the door.

It took Kira a precious second to place the voice but when he realized that it belonged to his younger sister he felt like someone had taken a tight grip on his insides and squeezed.

Yagami Sayu, his younger and at the moment innocent sister. Someone who he had ruined with his selfishness and drive to topple anyone who opposed him. She had become totally catatonic after being kidnapped and while Kira would have loved to place the blame completely on Mello he knew that ultimately it had been his own fault that lead to his younger sibling’s ruin.

But at this very moment her voice was young, almost squeaky with pre-teen vowels and sparkly optimism.

In his contemplation it seemed that Sayu had gotten impatient with his lack of respond because another round of banging commenced when he failed to respond.

“Big brother! Wake up!”

Kira cleared his throat so that his voice wouldn’t shake and give away that anything was wrong. “I’m coming Sayu-chan.”

“Oooh bringing out the chan huh? Someone’s in a good mood.” Sayu’s cheerful voice sounded through the thin wood. “I’ll tell mom that you’ll be down soon then. But hurry up! Just because you’re in your last year of high school and a genius doesn’t mean you can miss classes like the rest of us average peons!” Sayu’s laughter got fainter as she made her way down the stairs into the dining room.

Kira laid still and silent in his old childhood room as he stared up at his ceiling.

It worked then, he was back in the past. He would have a small window of time to plan out just how he was going to fix things.

Good thing he’d been great at strategic planning. Kira smirked as he slowly stretched his limbs out and got out of the bed. He looked around his old room and a feeling of nostalgia welled up inside of him, overshadowing the feeling of sadness and guilt he had felt when he heard Sayu’s voice.

Almost on auto pilot he got dressed in his school uniform, which had been hanging on the back of his door, already pressed neatly. He grabbed his book bag and left the room, heading down the stairs.

While he had been doing this physically his mind had been elsewhere. Kira steeled himself to seeing his family and acting like nothing was wrong or different. After all, to them he was the same Light that they had seen the night before, a hardworking but good son who still had the goggles of naivety pressed against his eyes.

He hadn’t had a proper minute to look at his own body but since he didn’t have any wings and his hands and feet were the proper tan of a living body he figured it was safe to say he was back in his seventeen year old body.

“Light! There you are!” Sayu announced as he walked through the doorway leading to the dining room, she pursed her lips into a pout. “Mom thought I was lying when I told her that you were still sleeping.” The pout quickly morphed into a smirk. “It’s not like you’re a normal teenager big brother, you’ve never slept in before.”

“Of course I have Sayu.” Kira sighed, exaggerating the sound of course. “I was up late studying and may have missed my alarm though. So thanks for the wakeup call.”

Sayu face quickly twisted in confusion. “Oh, uh right. Your welcome I guess.”

Kira sat at the table and enjoyed a quick breakfast with his sister, his mother not leaving the nearby kitchen other than calling out a good morning to her son and reminding them that they would be late for classes if they didn’t leave soon.

He was able to contain his emotions up until the moment he and Sayu had parted ways a few blocks from home, she was headed to the local middle-school and him to the high school.

After seeing her back turn another corner he quickly escaped to a nearby alleyway and slumped against one of the walls.

Slowly tears began to fall from his face, he may not have the emotional range he use to have as a full-fledged human but it seems the reunion with his family hit harder than he thought it would.

He had once caused them so much grief and he hadn’t even cared, too lost in the madness of conquering the world in the name of justice and beating down anyone who got in his way, even when it happened to be his own father.

He knew he would also have to distance himself once again from his family. Although this time he would take their well-being into account. He didn’t want any backlash to hurt them if he miscalculates anything and gets caught by the Kira taskforce and L.

“Because let’s be serious. No one else but that panda could catch me. Near doesn’t count. Little snowflake had help.” Kira murmured and slowly regained his composure before making his way to his old high school.

 

 

* * *

 

Classes were an utter bore, as he already knew the material in his past life and now had to go through the motions all over, _again_.

He manage to squeeze the date out of a faceless student sitting at another desk next to his. November 14th, 2003. Exactly two weeks before Ryuk will drop his second Deathnote onto the earth and become the main reason why chaos ran rapid for years to come.

Because of boredom, although to be fair Kira had been bored too. Which is one the reasons he had written in the Deathnote in the first place.

He had two weeks to plan and figure out what he was going to do.

Plenty of time. Kira smiled as he gazed out of the window, at the spot he had first seen the Deathnote appear on the ground as if from thin air.

_...plenty of time…_

 

 

* * *

 

_ Two Days Later~ _

 

Kira exhaled heavily as he closed his bedroom door and flopped hard onto his small bed. He’d been back for two days and if he’d been a normal person he would have called it quits over a day ago.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t appreciative of the opportunity that the Shinigami King had given him. It was just very dull right now and his brain felt like it was melting out of his head.

Kira hadn’t done well with boredom even when he had been a normal teenage boy so why would now be any better when he is an adult trapped in the body of a hormonal growing body? Not to mention the people around him, his classmates were, to be polite about it…moronic wastes of space and his time.

Now he remembered why L had been his very first real friend, despite him also being his arch nemesis at the same time.

He was very tempted to skip class but decided that if he wanted to get into To-oh University then he better not wreck his prefect attendance record. Although he didn’t really care for collage like he had before, what was the point of it all when he hadn’t even finished it the first time around? He’d been the new leader of the world while also having the job of being the second ‘L’. He didn’t have time for a two hour lecture of criminal behavior when he was living it after all.

Kira smirked at the thought before closing his eyes and relaxing, he hadn’t had the time to try this since his mother and sister had both been home in the evening when he got home and his sense of paranoia was too great to try to change in his room with them in the house, but tonight they were both going out.

Sayu was at a friends and planned to spend the night working on a school project and his mother was at the beauty salon with a few of her housewife friends from the neighborhood, he doubted she’d be back any time soon since he was pretty sure he saw her pack a bottle of wine in her grocery cloth bag.

Deciding that putting if off wasn’t going to help anything he willed his body to change, to let go of his mortal body and adapt to his other form like the King had told him too.

He didn’t feel anything, no pain or great change so Kira didn’t even know if it had worked until he opened his eyes and lifted arms to stare at his claw-like hands.

He got up and stood in front of his bed and took the time to inspect his body, he’d only been able to factor in the big differences in his appearance when he’d been in the Shinigami Realm before, now he had time to leisurely look upon his form and take it in.

He admired how deceitfully soft his wings were as he caressed them gently with the pads of his fingers, being careful not to let the sharp tips scrap against them although he doubted he be able to lay even a scratch on the deceitfully delicate wings if he tried.

Out of everything it was the wings that held the most fascination to him. The clothing that garbed his being didn’t really bother him too much, it was better than Ryuk’s ugly Goth drab or Rem’s near skeletal nakedness.

Even if the eerie way that his top had a likeness to a strait jacket was slightly off putting. It didn’t say good things about his state of mind, probably.

He pulled the belt chain on his waist until it unlocked allowing him to pull out his Deathnote. He had took notice only when he twisted around and the chain links clicked together in a beautiful harmony of sound.

His own Deathnote.

Kira couldn’t help but wonder if he needed to write names down in this book as well like other Shinigami do. He didn’t think he needed the extra years yet and he doubted that he’d even be able to acquire them yet since he was still half human.

No, he decided. He’d save his own Deathnote for another time. For now he would only focus on Ryuk’s to do his work. That way he’d have the upper hand later if he needed it.

He opened the notebook and as he reread the rules, a feeling of nostalgia overtook him. He could remember when he’d been obsessed about these rules, trying to find any way around them or make them work in his favor.

He even recalled the fake rules he had Rem make to fool the Kira taskforce although they hadn’t really fooled L, that man had known deep in his soul that Yagami Light had been Kira and no manner of evidence to the contrary would have changed his mind.

It was one of the qualities that Kira both loved and hated about the man, that and his obsession with sugar.

Kira placed his notebook on the bed and walked around the small space around him, finding it amusingly odd that he didn’t have a problem walking in his small heeled boots, even with him never having to wear such footwear before.

He fiddled with a buckle on his left sleeve as he sat at his desk and stared at a plain normal notebook. Its pages were empty of ink or pencil lead.

They’d been empty for two days when they should have been filled with his plans and ideas.

Kira sighed and plucked a pen from a nearby jar and placed the tip on the paper and yet he still he felt stalled. Like he couldn’t write down what he wanted to do.

Mostly it was because he was still unsure what he truly wanted to do. Some great schemer he was. It wasn’t that he didn’t have ideas, it was that there were too many and he didn’t know which one would give him the best outcome in the long run.

He knew he had to start off the same as he did before, he had to create ‘KIRA’ for the world, draw in L and set them up on opposite sides, at least at first.

He probably won’t be able to really change anything until he meet the man. Something he knew instinctively as he pondered the choices that laid ahead of him.

Kira wasn’t really surprised to find that the idea of murder, of killing again, didn’t really disgust him. It was equally unsurprising that he also didn’t find it exciting like he had last time once he got over his first few kills.

Maybe it was the Shinigami in him but he found the idea more alike a chore than anything else.

Misa and Rem would become a problem if the pop teen idol became infatuated with him again. Her almost fanatical love for him had always creeped him out and while it had worked in his favor last time he wanted nothing to do with it now.

Misa had an almost childlike quality in her personality, her acting skills and social connections were great but her personality had been like that of a spoiled five year old. In truth he would rather her not be involved at all, but according to Misa she had been gifted her Deathnote by Rem even though it originally belonged to another Shinigami named Gelus who had become protective of her and saved her from being murdered by a stalker. It just goes to show, not even Shinigami are immune to bubbly teen idols.

Teru would be an annoyance at best and an utter disaster at worse, that man had been almost worse than Misa in some ways. His utter devotion to Justice and Kira’s ideals had drove the mild mannered lawyer mad with power and fanaticism. Kira wasn’t going to touch that powder keg with a ten foot pole if he could help it.

Kira pondered his would be followers and frowned with distaste. He hadn’t had the best options at the time but surly he could have done better once he’d established order?

He knew that Teru had collected others in Kira’s name to the cause, but at the time Kira hadn’t really cared to learn names or their purpose and now he was really kicking himself in the nuts over that.

He’d been totally power drunk and he hadn’t kept track of his kingdom, it was no wonder that Near had been able to undermined him and catch him. He’d been riding a high after the death of L Lawliet and he never came down from it which ultimately caused his death.

Kira leaned back in his desk chair and tilted his head up to stare blankly at the ceiling. He had a lot of planning to do, mostly he needed to make sure that the cult of Kira didn’t get as large and as wide spread as it did last time. He would have to undersell himself which chafed at his sense of pride but was a small price to pay for not ruining the world with his past beliefs.

Instead of complete world order and almost complete genocide he would instead cull a few thousand humans and hopefully get the world on a better track…no not better. Just a nice medium track, hopefully with less humans mucking around the earth would last a bit longer. Clean itself up instead of having him do it for them and if he takes a few thousand criminals and just general scum with him…well…

Kira smiled wickedly, he never said that he found it totally displeasing to taking out the trash from time to time.

Looking down Kira’s eyes widen, while thinking he found himself absently sketching. With bemusement he looked down at the stylized ‘L’ and jagged ‘Kira’ next to it.

Had he seriously been writing like a teenage girl with a crush on the popular boy in school? L+Kira=forever nonsense?

Sayu would never ever let him live it down if she somehow knew what he been unthinkingly doing, not that she’d understand the names or anything. But it was the principle of the matter.

Kira ripped out the paper and crumbled it up and threw it in his wastebasket.

No, he knew better. He just missed the panda faced bastard, after all if they had been on the same side in the beginning…the world would have trembled in the wake of that powerful alliance.

Even with them being enemies the last time they had also been friends, abide double faced back stabbing friends.

Now maybe they could be…frenemies? Was that still a thing? He could remember Misa saying something of the sorts after L’s death.

Kira got up and stretched, grinning as his wings spanned his entire room and then some, he liked how they instinctively went incorporeal so they didn’t hit his walls or shelves.

Maybe a little fly about will clear his head, it wasn’t like anyone could see him anyway and he hadn’t yet gotten the chance to actually stretch his wings and fly.

Something he really wanted to rectify as soon as possible. He would have to be back before his mother came home but that was hours away.

Shifting his wings and facing the wall with the window opened just a crack he let himself fall forward.

If Kira had been a less dignified person he would have whooped in joy. Instead he let out a loud breath and smiled as his wings beat up and down and took him well above street level.

What Kira didn’t see and had forgotten about was his Deathnote, in plain sight laying on his bed. Too caught up in the joy of his first flight and still riding a feeling of mortification at that piece of paper he’d thrown out.

Something that hopefully wouldn’t be bite him in the ass later, but with his luck probably would.

Kira soared over the houses in his district and enjoyed the slight breeze that flying at ten miles an hour brought, he knew he could go faster but he was enjoying the nice slow pace.

While floating above a slightly busier street a wonderful and almost hypnotic scent waffled up from one of the store fronts. Looking down he was mystified that the scent was coming from a cake store.

Kira, in his last life had disliked overly sweet things. He had finally stopped his mother from making overly iced cakes for his birthday when he’d been eight and instead enjoyed tiramisu and other coffee cakes that were more bittersweet then sugary sweet like the chocolate monstrosities that his mother still made for Sayu on occasion.

Still confused he made to fly away but just as he turned in another direction the door to the shop opened and a customer left, letting out a new wave of the delicious scent to his sensitive nose.

Kira had self-control but right now he discarded it like a piece of lint and dove down to the sidewalk below him. Uncaring for the moment he walked right through the people walking and standing along the front of the shop and fazed right through the door.

Taking a minute to scowl at all the pinkish decorations that filled the shop he strolled to a nearby occupied booth and stared down in fascinated horror at the concoction that was being slowly devoured by the couple in front of him.

Strawberry cheesecake.

Kira inhaled and felt large amounts of saliva fill his mouth.

He had hated the treat before and found it equally disgusting whenever L had gotten Watari to go out and buy him some by the trunk full whenever the urge for the treat overtook him.

He ignored the two people in the booth, chattering on about their day or something of that sorts. There was one slice of the cake and they were both taking small, almost dainty bites of the treat.

Kira hesitated for a second and looked up and around him, he couldn’t believe what he was about to do but…

No one was looking in this direction and the couple were engrossed with each other too much to look down at their food.

So Kira causally reached forward and carefully speared the strawberry that the couple had yet to touch from the top of the cheesecake and quickly placed it in his mouth.

It was like nirvana and happiness and sunshine all wrapped into a beautiful red package.

He will never again begrudge Ryuk his love for apples. Not when Kira had likewise found his one weakness in a fruit.

For the next half hour Kira had fun stealing small choice bits of strawberry from oblivious customers’ plates. It was only when one customer complained loudly that the wait staff had stiffed them by not putting any real strawberries in her strawberry tart that Kira finally decided that he should leave.

It was only as he was leaving did he bother to check if the small shop had surveillance cameras. Luckily they had none, but Kira was very annoyed with himself for not checking in the first place.

It had been fun though, the humans around him had such confused and annoyed expressions when they finally noticed that their pricey snacks were missing a key ingredient that they had paid for.

Taking to the skies once again Kira wondered if all Shinigami had a weakness for fruit or if vegetables factored in it at all. He knew that apples tasted about the same to him like they had before so maybe each Shinigami only had one kind addiction.

He couldn’t help but wish he had known Rem’s favorite, it would have been nice to have something to hold over the overly confident Shinigami.

One thing he knew for sure was that L was to never know Kira’s love for strawberries. Never.

Soaring up higher in the clouds Kira left the ground far below that the buildings and cities looked like spots on a canvas. At this altitude only a few jets could go safely and not for very long, even commercial airplanes flew closer to the ground and even still Kira flapped his wings harder, going far above the clouds.

Only when he was close to the thermosphere but still within the limits of the mesosphere did he decide to stop and just float around. It was very peaceful up here and quiet, it was a lot darker too, the dark of outer space was just calling him from right above while below the blue and white of the earth gravitated him downward.

A good place to think and relax, something he hadn’t had for longer than he could remember.

If he wasn’t careful stress could do him in long before any person had the opportunity to.

Several hours passed while he thought back to his previous life, trying to remember all the little details that might become important later but it was harder than he thought, he could remember most of the major events in his life, how he got the Deathnote and the first time L had called him out, after that some things got blurry before Misa did her debut as he second Kira.

After that things got even blurrier, until he gave up his memories and played the long game with his innocence before everything fell into place and L died. He could only remember some of his time with L while they had been chained together, it was even fuzzier then his other memories. Maybe it was because at that time he had been without his ‘Kira’ memories and was nothing more than the purely innocent, justice seeking Yagami Light.

Surprisingly enough his memories after that were almost non-existent. It was almost like time had stopped until that moment at the warehouse.

The warehouse where Near and his little puppets had surprised him and exposed him as ‘Kira’. The warehouse where Matsuda had shot him numerous times and of which he died. He couldn’t even recall the events of when his father had died or when Mello and Matt had kidnapped Sayu as a hostage. It was all cloudy and he couldn’t tell if it was because so much time had passed or if it was because he had died and gone into Mu or if there is something else was in the work.

Hopefully once he’s actually living his past-future-present the memories will become clearer.

Because how is he suppose to fix things if he doesn’t know what he did in the first place? How can he change events if he incidentally does everything the same way, or the opposite, when he is suppose to keep some events the same but changes them so much so that Fate comes to kick his ass and the humanity kicks the bucket sooner taking everything with it once again.

After a while more of spinning conspiracies in his head he decided that he should head back home since he’d been out here for hours and while he may be able to get away with that once he graduates right now he was still technically a minor and if his mother comes home to see him gone he would have to deal with her poking her nose into his business, maybe even bringing his father into it.

Kira snorted, his mother was very much hands off with his life as long as he brought home perfect grades and stayed the impeccable son in her and the neighborhood’s eyes.

Sayu on the other hand got the brunt of their mother’s nitpicking. Sayu was smart for her age, she averaged between being a B student with several A’s scattered between her favorite classes.

She was also chiasmic in a different way than him. While he was the picture of a perfect son with untouchable flair she was sunshine and daisies. Sayu had more friends than she knew what to do with and was invited to everything, no one could hate her because she was that nice and kind to everyone. She was a little bit of a spoiled brat at times but she pulled it off well.

In any other family she would have been the favorite child, the one who got all of the attention and love.

Unfortunately for Sayu she had been second born in the Yagami family where Light at age four had already been dubbed the prodigy child, he’d begun to walk at eight months and talk in thirteen. Even so it had been more of a stumbling walk and he hadn’t been great with sentences, still in his parents eyes he’d been above the norm and Sayu had been average in their eyes. Sometimes Kira wondered if they thought their daughter was slow just because they compared siblings constantly.

It had caused resentment in Sayu when they had been younger, in fact she probably still felt it to some degree but he hadn’t allowed it to infect their daily interactions with each other. He had been patient and kind and just as perfect for her as he was to his parents and soon she too had become appreciative with his persona he projected to everyone.

They weren’t close though, not like most siblings were and it was something that Kira felt like he should regret. To some degree he supposed he did but not in the way he felt was normal. He didn’t want to talk about classmates or talk about their parents’ high expatiations for them or the latest gossip circling the neighborhood or the news.

He would have liked to talk about ethics and their thoughts about what they really wanted out of life and maybe…maybe Kira would have liked it if his sister had been in his court from the beginning.

If she had shared his ideals and hopes for the future, if she had been with him from the start and helped him plan around L and the taskforce, things might have been different.

She was smart, not like him but defiantly more than Misa. She would have been a great ambassador for Kira’s work and while Misa had been great for public moral and all that Sayu would have been just as good, in fact because she hadn’t started off as a pop teen idol the masses of people would have connected with her more and probably would have grown to higher numbers in a much faster rate.

None of this mattered now of course, he wasn’t the ‘Kira’ that he’d been before, he had no plans of ruling as God and cleaning the world to create an impossible utopia. He just wished that his sister would have shared his dream, instead of becoming an almost catatonic mess and losing all of that sunshine in her, thanks to both himself and Mello.

It didn’t take very long for Kira to make his way back home, the skies had turned twilight and houses and shops had their lights turned on.

It wasn’t until Kira was on his street that he felt his heart jumped in surprise. He hadn’t thought to turn on any of the house lights when he left so he expected to come home to a darken house but instead the lights were on, in fact…his window light was shining with light.

“Shit.” Kira swore and drove down until he was street level. He was about to turn back when he noticed something that defiantly caused his heart to stop, this time in fear.

The chain that wrapped around his waist was hanging lose, his Deathnote wasn’t on him.

It was only then that he remembered dropping it on his bed. He must have forgotten to put it back before he’d done his little thoughtless flight.

As Kira stood there three facts were clear in his head. One- someone had come home while he was gone, so it was obviously that they knew he wasn’t at home when he should be. It would be easy enough to make up some kind of excuse although it will probably come off as some kind of teenage rebellion, something he hadn’t done and would probably throw his family for a loop. Two- his bedroom light was on which meant that said someone had gone into his room, most likely to see if he was home. Three- his Deathnote was in plain sight and if that someone had touched it…they would probably have ownership and could see him now.

He didn’t know if anyone touching his notebook would gain ownership since he wasn’t a full Shinigami and he cursed himself for not thinking of asking the King about such a thing while he had a chance.

Depending on who it was Kira would have to adjust his plans. Worst case scenario, his father had come home unexpectedly when he was supposed to be pulling an all-nighter at work, good case scenario it was either his mom or sister who touched it, he could easily avoid going into his Shinigami form when they were around and trick them into giving up ownership without them realizing.

Best case would be if his family member only opened the door and switched the light on and then left without actually stepping into his room once they noticed he wasn’t there.

Kira didn’t have that kind of luck though so he was prepared for the worse case.

Ryuk would have been hysterical with laughter if he’d been here to witness this kind of disaster, this kind of mistake is the reason he got caught in the first place.

Not even bothering to close his eyes Kira quickly changed his form in the alleyway next to his house, looking down and making sure everything was in its right place before walking to the front door and quickly using the spare key hidden by a nearby potted plant to unlock the door and walked in.

“I’m home.” He called out and quickly placed his slippers on so that his dirty socks wouldn’t be noticed. He hadn’t even thought to place shoes on his feet when he had left because he’d gone in his other form and had expected to return as such.

Instead he had to stand outside in the dirt and get it all over his usually pristine white socks. Thank god that he hadn’t done this when L had his cameras installed yet, he was sure that L would have found some kind of evidence based on his behavior and some speck of dirt. The man was a freak like that, a very smart and fascinating freak but a freak none of the less. Not that Kira could point fingers since he was even more so of a freak then he had ever been before.

“Light!”

Kira breathed out a quick sigh, it seemed that lady luck hadn’t yet abandoned him yet.

“Sayu, what are you doing home? When did you get here?” Kira walked into the living room where his sister was spread out on the couch with the television on in the background, some distant part of Kira was laughing at the irony, Misa-Misa was on the screen, promoting some commercial about candy or some other nonsense.

“Taki-chan’s parents got in a big fight so everyone’s parents were called to pick everyone up but since I only live a block away I told them I’ll just walk home since _you_ didn’t have any plans and would be here.” Sayu frowned, “I got here half an hour ago, but I was surprised to see no one home, sorry about going up to your room I thought you couldn’t hear me when I came home.”

“That’s okay, I was craving BBQ chips while studying so I walked to the mini mart but they were out.” That sounded like a reasonable excuse, the mini-mart was only three blocks away and perfectly fine distance for a walk. “Wait so you went into my room? Did you mess anything up?” Kira made sure to frown dramatically.

Kira could almost see his little sister backpedal in the conversation. “No! I only turned on the light I didn’t actually go inside.” She made a face. “Wait did you have some porn mags out or something!?”

“Sayu!”

They both snickered after that and Kira was safe to go upstairs after seeing if his sister needed dinner, she didn’t. Once inside his room with the door locked he collapsed onto his bed nice to his Deathnote and glared at it.

“You’ve given me so much trouble.” He grumbled and placed it on his belly.

“The person’s whose name is written in this notebook shall die.” He recited and closed his eyes. “No shit.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R
> 
> This is not beta’d, read at your own risk and try not to cringe at any grammar mistakes or misspelling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…yea. It’s been a while. Sorry about that.  
> RL has been terrible at the moment, both work and personal. But ehh, what can one do? Also my computer ate up my first draft of this, don’t know how it happened but it was discouraging. Still I hope this second take is better, I think it might be so that’s a good thing. It got almost a little comical at parts but I think it works out well enough. Remember though, Kira is OOC and a lot of other characters will be as well. Think of this as an AR, alternate Reality opposed to it just being in the same universe as the original.

_Six Days Later~_

_ November 22nd 2003 _

 

Kira adjusted his baseball cap so that it covered his face better as he tried and subsequently fail to avoid being pushed and shoved around by the growing crowd that had boxed him in.

Despite him trying to become one with the nearby wall.

After a day or so of thinking he had finally come up with a flimsy plan of action, but only after he had discarded plan after plan after plan. His waste bucket hadn’t been that full of discarded paper since his ill thought out idea to become artistic back in elementary school.

So far the plan went like this, since it had been _his_ so called followers that had ruined everything after his death he would stalk his alleged lieutenants and see who they were closes too.

…or if there were any faces he found suspicious or felt vaguely familiar to him. Just in case they were future members of the ‘we love Kira and will destroy the world in his name’ group.

Hopefully someone or someones would stand out to him and he could nip them in the bud early and wouldn’t have to deal with any of them later on.

He never said it was a good plan, only that it was one.

He had decided that Misa would be the first of his so called ‘chosen’ to detail. As she would probably be the hardest to get close to, he would need the most time.

Not to mention he’d known her best of all, but the truth of it was that he only knew her when she’d already become devoted to ‘Kira’ and not how she had been before that, before the Deathnote had corrupted her just as it had him.

It was only been after he had caused her parents’ murderer to have a heart attack that she had become a devotee to the ideal of Kira. He had no idea how she felt about the idea of ‘Kira’ beforehand.

Nishida Kyu had just been one in a very long list of names he’d written down that day to die, he hadn’t personally done it as a favor for her, no matter how much like she liked to fantasize it had been.

He hadn’t even thought of telling her the truth back then, mostly because that would have been a terrible waste of resources that he’d gained from her and her fanatically love if she decided to work against him or even give up her Deathnote to lead a normalish life instead.

Mostly it was the Shinigami eyes that she had gained when she made the deal with Rem that had cemented his plan of using her, he’d exploited that to the fullest extent he could and without remorse or regret.

She had created this whole fantasy about how he had personally avenged her family for her in a moment of true love and devotion. When in reality he hadn’t cared about her at all and if he had known how much trouble it would have caused he wouldn’t have done it in the first place, or at least he would have been less obvious about it. Maybe a traffic accident or some kind of mugging gone bad. Instead he used his signature, heart attacks, so that everyone had known who had done the criminal in.

He wouldn’t be making the same mistake twice.

Not even for the Shinigami eyes would it be worth it to spend any amount of time with Misa-Misa and her clinginess.

He had only six days left until the Deathnote fell and even though he already had a tentative strategy in place it was flexible enough that he could change things on the fly which was a nice change of pace unlike how he had planned out things before and panicked whenever something went wrong or different then how he had previously predicted.

Case in point was when L had broadcasted, he had panicked and basically gave himself away. He still felt shame at the way he had acted with impulse and then had a small melt down when L outsmarted him.

Not one of his better moments and Ryuk had never let him forget it either, always bringing it up whenever he least needed the reminder.

He wasn’t worried now, not like he once would have been. Maybe it was because he knew that if he was killed he wouldn’t be going back to Nothingness and he wasn’t on some imaginative holy mission created by his own ego.

No, instead he was _actually_ on a mission by a God, granted a Death God but it still counted.

He’d been shadowing Misa for a few days now, mostly by stalking her websites and a few fan ones, since actually shadowing the woman would have been harder, he didn’t have a lot of free time unfortunately since he was still in high school and had a family who would become concern if any of his usual daily routines got changed too much and suddenly at that. Trying to learn about her associates and her beliefs but all he got out of it was learning a few fan facts that everyone probably knew about. It was frustrating and he was ready to pull his hair out as he tried to hack and dig around for any information that wasn’t public knowledge.

But nothing came of it, it was like Misa’s actually private life wasn’t real or was so tightly guarded that not even the police task force could force their way in with the sheer number of officers they hosted.

The crowd’s cheering was getting louder, signifying that the show was going to start.

He was proven right as not five minutes later the stage came to life and Misa came out with a small group of background singers and dancers all dressed in flashy and outrageous outfits. Misa may be a small time idol with only a few songs under her belt and maybe three commercial deals in her name but in the next year or so she’d soon launch herself up to being an actress who was constantly on demand for anything and everything that her manger would sign her up for.

It would have amazed him if it didn’t depress him first. That woman had the best public relation team ever, he wished that the police or even L’s taskforce had even half of the skill of Misa’s public relation’s speaker when it came to spinning a story.

Hell, even when he had been the detective ‘L’ it would have been nice. Maybe then things wouldn’t have gotten as crazy as it did.

Kira was forced to suffer in silence as the show went on and the crowd got steadily crazier the longer Misa danced around on staged and made gestures that she thought were ‘cute’, to be fair it seemed to work for her because the whole crowd would surge whenever she winked and mock kissed the masses.

He on the other hand felt nothing but annoyance at the sight. She was truly a bubble headed brat to him, even on stage she talked in her third person voice and the crowd just ate it up, delusional idiots that they were. The music wasn’t even that good and the lyrics didn’t make sense. Not that it stopped her fans from singing right along with her.

Looking around he was ashamed to say that he recognized a few of his own classmates but what made him really cringed in embarrassment was when he spotted Matsuda and a few of his fellow officers cheering the loudest closer to stage, they must be off duty or something because they were too weedy to be security, not to mention…was that a ‘I love Misa-Misa!’ sign with a giant heart in glittery pink marker?

“Please set that down Matsuda, for the sake of my sanity.” Kira whispered under his breath as his father’s officer waved it around like some kind of flag, almost braining another cheering fan next to him.

At least the idiot hadn’t seen him, he knew that he would never live it down because Matsuda would no doubt blurt it out in front of his father that he’d been here and then both of them would be lectured.

Not something that Kira wanted to deal with anytime soon.

Kira resigned himself to the next few hours of mingling with the salivating mass of devoted Misa-Misa fans.

When he had first thought up the idea of seeing her he had briefly entertained the idea of befriending her in the hopes that if she already knew him she wouldn’t mistake friendship for love, but with how much security she had around her it was impossible not to mention right now they didn’t have anything in common, to her he would just be another one of her fans and he wasn’t sure he could fake being her friend for a long period of time anyway, he was getting a bit tired of the acting he had to do daily. Instead he daydreamed of the time when he would finally tell everyone to fuck off and do what needed to be done without anyone looking over his shoulder in judgment.

Misa had only come to him because he’d killed someone she had wanted dead, not to mention that the Deathnote that Rem had given her had corrupted her faster than it had with him, she just had taken the decline of sanity with better grace then himself. There was no reason otherwise for their paths to cross and despite still being annoyed that he hadn’t found any kind of evidence of her personal life he was glad of it.

 

* * *

 

****

****

It was several hours later when Kira was finally able to escape the masses of slobbering fans, he breathed a sigh of relief in the clear night sky and took off his hat, he could feel his hair was slick with sweat and frowned heavily at the greasy feeling. He hated being dirty and right now he felt like he could shower for the next year and still feel the same as he did now.

“Yuck.” Kira groaned under his breath and used his hands to push the damp hair back from his forehead, causing it to stay slicked back, the locks too damp to flop forward like they usually do. It would do for now until he got that shower.

Slowly people were leaving, either to the parking lot or to the bus stop. Most were still mingling around, no doubt hopping to catch a glimpse of one of the stars leaving but Kira knew better, Misa and her little group had probably already left.

Most likely the moment the lights had gone out and they left the stage they had all been carted off in unmarked cars or other some such nonsense. Kira had heard something about Misa doing another show in different city tomorrow night so they would have to leave soon in order to get everything set up somewhere else, hopefully with a quick nap on behalf of the dancers and singers. Kira could remember how cranky Misa got whenever she was deprived of her eight hours, it had really gotten ugly and it was the only time she would speak unpleasantly to him.

He broke away from the crowd and began to walk casually next to the railing, looking down into the calm water of the harbor. When he had booked the ticket for tonight he had been surprised that Misa would have a concert out on the waterfront near the warehouses that continued to haunt his dreams. He hadn’t known this about her but apparently Sayu had because she had all but gushed over all the little details that she thought her brother would need in order to survive a Misa-Misa concert.

Kira had tuned her out after the first three or so words.

She had also been pretty livid when their mother had told her she couldn’t go with him. But because he’d gotten another perfect score on a test he was allowed to take the night to do whatever he wanted, not to mention he had a lot of allowance money saved up since he didn’t spend any of it on mundane things like his sister liked to do with shoes and magazines.

Sayu had also gotten a B+ on her calculus test and privately Kira thought she did very well since that was her most hated subject. But their mother was adamant that Sayu stay home and study, not to mention that it would be pretty late when the concert finally ended, well past Sayu’s bedtime much to her disagreement that she was old enough not to need a bedtime.

Last Kira saw of his sister she had been sulking on the couch as he walked out with a wave.

Kira began to hum tunelessly as he strolled along the waterline towards home. He was only a block away from the warehouse and already the crowd had thinned out greatly, something he was grateful for because he could only take so much squealing and cheering as the fans continued to talk about the show around him.

He half heartily wished that he could let go and fly but there were still too many people awake and around for him to do that. Only in his own room and maybe in the dead of night would he take his other form again and even then only if he really needed too.

Maybe it was a self-punishment on what he’d done before when he lost his head and had forgotten the most critical piece of evidence and power on his bed for anyone to touch or take. He didn’t really care at this point, he wouldn’t shift into his other form until he needed too.

So that meant no more pleasure trips above the clouds for him, not until he had things well in hand at least.

A loud noise from somewhere nearby caused him to pause and turn towards a shadowed alleyway between warehouses. At the current moment there was no one around him as the last large group had verged off to a couple of nearby parked cars that were stationed a-ways from the warehouse that hosted the concert, no doubt because they hadn’t wanted to pay for parking like so many others had been suckered too.

“Probably just some late partygoers.” He mumbled and went to continue walking but a short scream stilled his movements again.

“Damn it.” He swore and quickly changed his course, just because he was an apathetic bastard didn’t mean that he wouldn’t interfere with something illegal if it was going on in front of his nose, at least if it wasn’t in his benefit to do so.

Coming up to the scene he couldn’t believe his luck or possibly his misfortune.

“Leave Misa-Misa alone!” Misa screamed out in feared frustration as a man tried to lunge at her but the girl nimbly stepped out of his way. It was the most slow and frankly stupid game of chase that Kira had ever seen and he couldn’t help but feel dumbstruck at the scene. They were only a few feet away from the main road and yet no one else had heard the commotion and come running and considering that one it was one if their idols that seemed to be in trouble it dazed him that there were no fans out here with cameras and swinging handbags.

“Please Misa I only want to touch, it won’t hurt…” The creeper tried to reach out again and stumbled over nothing.

It was clear the guy was either drunk or a stalking creep, possibly both as Kira got a whiff of really strong alcohol when he stepped forward until he was no longer completely in the shadows.

Neither of them had noticed him and he was debating on what to do. On one hand he could save Misa and disable the creeper but that would definitely get some notice and he really wanted to fly under the radar right now.

On the other hand…well Misa might get killed and he could wash his hands of her once and for all. She wouldn’t even become a factor in his plans at all and wouldn’t have to bother trying to find out if it was one of her future or past associates that helped destroy the world.

He fantasied about that for a few seconds, just taking the utter joy of not having to deal with the bubbly blonde idiot before sighing in regret.

The things he was forced to do now that he wasn’t being corrupted by the Deathnote and Shinigami.

“Hey!” Kira hollered out and pulled out his cellphone to wave around like it was some important and ancient artifact. “I’ve already called the police so beat it if you don’t want to spend time in the tank!”

The man growled like a deranged dog and for a moment Kira thought he would rush him but he quickly turned around and ran in another direction. He entertained the thought of actually calling the police and giving them a good description of the man but discarded the idea. He knew that his father would somehow figure out it was him that called the police and he didn’t really want to talk to his father, whether it was out of guilt for something that he hadn’t yet done and hoped that he wouldn’t have to do or something else. He just wasn’t ready to face the man and as luck would have it he hadn’t really had to since he got back.

Kira watched until he was out of sight before turning to leave but was stopped though by one hundred pounds of sparkly idol.

“Thank you!!” Misa cheered and glomped the tense young man. “Misa’s white knight!”

Oh dear god, no. Not again.

“Why are you even out here?” Kira demanded and pushed her gently away, then a bit more forcefully when she wouldn’t get the hint and let go.

“That nasty man wanted an autograph and Misa thought she’d be nice and give it to him, Misa told the crew they can go ahead of her and she will get a ride since the man offered.”

“Wow.” He whispered, disgusted at her nativity. He knew that she had a childlike personality but it seemed that having Rem around her had smarten her up or something or maybe it was only once she gotten her Deathnote that her brain got a boost.

Either way he had to get away from her before the stupidity became contagious, also it was getting late and he had a lot more that he needed to get done before the night was over. Namely a shower.

“Okay why don’t you call your management and have them pick you up and never think of this again.”

“But-“

“No. Go home Misa.” Kira ordered firmly. He was already regretting his decision and her grabby hands were not helping.

“Please there must be something Misa-Misa can do for you!” Misa pleaded and once again tried to grab his arm. Kira managed to do a complicated move he hadn’t even know he had in him to avoid her.

Her admiring gaze only made him frown harder.

You’d think that if someone had just tried to grab you, you wouldn’t turn around and try to do the same thing to someone else. Kira couldn’t help but wonder what went through this woman’s mind at times like this.

Kira thought about it for a moment because it was clear that she wouldn’t stop nagging on him until he picked something. He couldn’t stay out much later either since he was sure his mother was waiting up to make sure he made it home.

Misa probably thought he’d ask her for a date or some kind of item from her.

Instead…”How about an autograph for my sister?” Kira blurted out and reached into his jacket pocket where he had a small notebook where he kept his notes in, just in case something happened or didn’t happen and he needed to make a note of it so he wouldn’t forget.

Not to mention he had once carried it around with him all the time before, it had been a gift on his last birthday from his father who had told him he would need to get use to carrying such an item when he joined him in the police force.

Misa hesitated, a look of confused wonder on her face before it smoothed out into a wide smile and approving eyes.

“Sure! Misa-Misa will do that. Anything for Sir Knight!” she giggled and quickly wrote down her name on the paper with a sparkly pen she pulled out of the front of her shirt. Ew. “What is Knight’s sister’s name?”

“Sayu.” He said bluntly, not giving her any more information than that. He didn’t want to give her any information that could lead to her tracking him down. She had already did that last time and he wasn’t going to be humiliated like that again.

“And your name?” She asked hopeful to which Kira ignored smartly as he took back the paper once he deemed her done with it.

“Thank you, have a good night, remember call someone to pick you up because I won’t be here if another drunk shows up.” He stated briskly and walked away ignoring cries for him to stop and wait for his Misa-Misa.

Kira shuddered and decided that dignity could wait, he needed to get out of there quick before he lost it and drowned her himself.

Making a snap decision he began to run until he found another empty alleyway and transformed.

This was a call for desperate measures and he discarded his previously plans on not transforming unless absolutely necessary.

At the moment, it was very, very necessary.

Once he was safe and invisible to all eyes he made his way home. Dogging around cars and people even though he knew that they could walk right through him. He just found it creepy and invasive for them to do that.

He changed back while hiding behind a parked van only a few feet away from his front door.

Taking out his keys he unlocked the door and went inside, calling out a soft hello as he took his shoes off and placed them in his shoe slot, he noted that his father’s shoes were missing, which meant that the old man was doing yet another all-nighter, it amused him a bit considering ‘Kira’ had yet to make his big debut and already the Chief was out all hours of the night catching boring and common criminals.

When silence greeted him he mused that his mother must have gone to sleep, regardless if he got back or not. Grateful for the chance to just head to bed himself he quickly walked up the stairs, pausing outside his sister’s door and quickly slipped the small autograph under the door, smirking at the thought of her shrill screams in the morning when she found it.

It would be amusing if nothing else, his mother as well would be awestruck at his supposed luck.

“Well that was exhausting.”

He quickly changed his mind about going to bed though as he once again ran his hand through his slimy hair and made a beeline to the bathroom, he would have to make a quick trip of it if he didn’t want to wake anyone else in the house.

After a quick soap and rinse he dried himself off half heartily and then walked towards his room naked except for the towel. He left his room unlit as he threw himself under the covers and decided to deal with things in the morning.

 

 

* * *

 

****

****

The next morning was nothing less than an exhausting trial, he was awoken at the crack of dawn with Sayu’s shrill and happy screams bouncing in his ears. She also saw fit to burst into his room to jump on his bed and then try to hug him to death.

She was very lucky that he didn’t go with his first reflex, which was to head slam her and then put her in a chokehold until she lost consciousness.

Instead of rightfully defending himself he just hugged her awkwardly back and told her she was welcome and if she was real grateful to him she’d let him sleep in a few more minutes.

Luckily she got the hint and after apologizing went downstairs to brag to their mom instead.

Looking out his window he groaned as he noticed it that the sun was barely over the horizon.

Cursing he got up and then dropped heavily into his desk chair and opened his laptop, he quickly checked the local news stations although he was sure he already knew what headline they would be streaming.

Sure enough Misa-Misa was already front page news, Kira was mildly happy to note that he was only vaguely mentioned by the girl, he would have preferred her not to say anything at all but he knew he should be happy that she didn’t name him, not that she had his name but she was resourceful when she wanted to be and his appearance wasn’t exactly common in eastern culture.

Instead he was dubbed the ‘White Knight’ in the news by the idol queen and already there were news threads speculating who he was and why he saved her. Some were of the same opinion as Misa, that he was a good citizen who saved her, like a gentleman. Others were the opposite, that he had actually been working with the creeper and he wanted to exploit Misa or something else nefarious.

Honestly he didn’t really care, as long as everything died down soon enough and didn’t trace back to him he was fine with it.

He did wonder though if Misa would have been hurt or killed if he hadn’t interfered. If this moment had been when Gelus had died for her and Rem took his notebook to give to Misa.

But the time-line felt off, like it was too early in the game, Misa had never actually told him when she had gotten her Deathnote and like an idiot he had never asked the when, only the how and why.

So his dates of events might be a little off, or maybe this attack on her person had only been a preview and the creeper would have been scared off anyway.

Either way it was just another complication that he’d have to deal with at one point.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a very old story that is still up on FFnet, it's terribly written and I don't recommend it, mostly because it's an abandon work. Still if anyone wants to chance it, it's called Darkness Within Your Light.   
> Really don't go. It's that bad, I wrote it like over eight years ago.
> 
> Please R&R


End file.
